


Bull and Cow

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, M/M, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Unspecified Setting, Vaguely Modern AU, Weight Issues, cow dress, dad bod sylvain, slight Breeding Kink, slight milking kink, thiccvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: Time has taken it's toll and Sylvain worries that his husband wont love him like he used to. Dedue proves to him that would never be the case, with a return to an old favorite kink of their's.Inspired by the cow kink trend that's been popular because of the new year. While sylvain hasn't escaped the trend, I couldn't help but notice a dearth of chunky Sylvain in those scenarios. So I decided to fix this.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 7





	Bull and Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Man this was supposed to be short and more kinky. I wasn't even going to post it on this account! But then I went ham and it got a lot more personal and romantic. So here it is!

Sylvain sat in an approximation of a seiza on top of the bed. He winked and teasingly asked, “ _Well, how do I look~_?”

Dedue was speechless. His eyes darted up and down as he desperately tried to grasp what was before him. The headband with cow horns and ears. The black collar with a miniature bell. The cow-print bra. The matching cow-print skirt with a tail attached to the waist

…

Sylvain pouted. “Is it too much?” Dedue swayed his head side to side. Sylvain immediately perked back up, “Good! Because I need your help… The farm needs me to produce milk.” He gave a half-lidded stare with a devious grin, “ _So I need a strong bull to put a calf in me~! Are you up for the challenge~?_ ”

Dedue licked his lips and dove for Sylvain capturing the smaller man and a heated kiss. They moaned and groaned into each other’s mouths. When they broke apart to breath, Sylvain mooed happily. That night Dedue furiously and passionately breed Sylvain. He licked and sucked his “teets” and pounded him with his cock. Sylvain wished the night would never end…

In the present day, Sylvain looks down at the cow-print “dress” and sighs mournfully. He pinches his belly and groans, “I certainly look like a cow now…”

“Sylvain?” Dedue’s deep voice breaks through the silence and Sylvain jumps.

Sylvain quickly pivots back to face Dedue in the doorway. “Dedue! How do you always manage to sneak up on me?”

Dedue chuckles, “Forgive me. I had no intention of frightening you.”

Sylvain groans but then soon finds himself fighting back his own laughter. Dedue closes the distance between them and embraces him into a hug. He pecks a kiss on Syl’s cheek. Sylvain returns the favor and squeezes back and rests his face in Dedue’s collar.

“… Sylvain, is that… your old cow dress?”

Sylvain chokes a little, but he manages to answer. “Yeah. Remember when I used to wear that thing?”

Dedue breathes in deep and exhales through his nose. “I could never forget.”

Sylvain praises him, “That’s my bull!” Syl gazes down longingly at the absurd attire. “But… that was years ago,” he grips the hem of the skirt tight in his palm, “I can’t possibly wear this now.”

A dreary silence weighs heavily on Sylvain’s shoulder, until Dedue says something wholly unexpected. “Why not?”

Syl begins to boil and his face turns as red as a tomato. “Are you kidding!”

Without hesitation Dedue answered, “Not at all. I would love to see you wearing it again.”

“Dedue that was years ago! I’m… I’m…” Sylvain trails off. He knows that it would sadden Dedue if he was cruel to himself. He knew that this conversation was dancing to close the subject that he had been avoiding for the past few months. So, he provides a simple and unfeeling answer. “That was a size or two ago.”

“I remember that it was fairly loose fitting before. I’m sure you could fit into it. You’ve worn tighter apparel for our pleasure before.” Dedue answers seemingly calmly.

Sylvain looks him dead in the eyes and blinks a handful of times in confusion. “Dedue… do you really want me to put this thing on again so badly?”

Dedue answered with a big grin, “Yes.”

Sylvain’s heart beats harder and his stomach is churning from the butterflies’ dance. He can feel his husband’s last building up, ready to burst like a volcano. But he is terrified of the disappointment that he believes is inevitable. Yet he finds his resolve and steels himself to answer with a smile, “Anything for you dear.”

Sylvain slowly strips himself of his clothes, careful to face away from Dedue. “May I help?” Dedue inquires.

“No, I’m good,” Syl answers. “Actually… could you maybe turn away or close your eyes? I um, want it to be a surprise~!”

Dedue willfully and happily agreed and turned away. Sylvain begins dressing himself. First, he pulls the skirt up his legs, he is terrified when the waistband drags on his thighs and rear, but he manages to pull it up and let it rest under his belly. Then he grabs the bra and places it on his chest. Before it had awkwardly sat over his chest, but now he had actual tits and they could rest in the cups. Fortunately, he could manage to latch it closed with little more trouble than before. Then the headband easily returns to its place atop his head. Finally, the collar… sadly it was not an adjustable one, and it fit to snug for comfort. He foregoes equipping it, and turns to face Dedue.

He takes a deep breath, he whispers to himself, “Okay.” He alerts Dedue, “You can turn around now.”

Dedue quickly turns to face Sylvain. Just like that first night Dedue is breathless. His eyes scan over Sylvain from head to toe. Syl, whom is still embarrassed, covers himself the best he can. He tugs down the hem of the skirt to cover more of his legs with one arm and holds the other over his chest. Dedue is biting down on his lip. “You are absolutely beautiful.”

“ _Are you kidding_?”

“Not at all sweet-bun! You are as beautiful as ever. Perhaps… even more.” Dedue sheepishly admits.

“No way… no way, no way, no way…” Sylvain rambles in disbelief. “I’m… not… I am so outta shape! I haven’t shaved my face or really anywhere. I have stretchmarks…”

Dedue gently wraps an arm around Sylvain’s waist and pulls him close. He caresses the back of his head and speaks softly, “All of those things are lovely Sylvain. I have always loved every part of you, my love.” Sylvain tears up and sniffles. Dedue sighs, “Is this why you have been so evasive lately? Did you fear I would think you unattractive?”

Sylvain cries into Dedue’s chest, “YES!”

Dedue delicately kisses Sylvain on the head. “I would never.” He guides Sylvain to the foot of the bed and pats on it with his hand. “Hear sit down.”

Sylvain sniffs, “Alright.” He sits down and Dedue kneels to the ground, eye level with Sylvain’s groin.

“Why don’t I prove to you how much I love you?”

Sylvain hides his mouth behind his palm and gasps. “You don’t have too…”

“But I want to. Do you want me too?”

Sylvain nods his head up and down. “More than anything.”

Dedue smirks and gently pulls the waistband of Sylvain’s skirt down over and under his cock and balls. Perhaps unsurprisingly, Syl quickly reached full-mast. Dedue gazes warmly at the head of Syl’s cock, like it was a long-awaited reunion with an old friend. He delicately grazes his fingers underneath from the base to the tip. Syl shivers and moans. Dedue lightly grips the shaft in his hand and promptly takes the cock into his mouth. Sylvain gasps in delight and Dedue happily continues to indulge his lover. He tastes and sucks like a man dying of thirst. He keeps Syl’s thick thighs from reflexively squishing together by digging his fingers into them like claws. Sylvain conceals his face behind his hands and whimpers and begs Dedue for more. A spark burst deep in his gut, and he lurches forward and grasp at the comforter for purchase. His “milk” explodes out into Dedue’s mouth. Dedue gulps most of it down his throat while Sylvain pants for breath. When Dedue pulls back to look Sylvain in the eyes he Syl stammers. “Dear, you… have a little on the corner of your lips.”

Dedue wipes it off with a thumb, which he then sucks clean.

Sylvain looks at Dedue and says, “Unbelievable…”

Dedue chuckles, “I always make sure my cow is well _milked_.”

Sylvain scoffs, “Since when were you the kinkier one?”

“I learned from the best!”

They break into raucous laughter that overwhelms them for nearly a minute. Sylvain coughs and tears well up in his eyes. Dedue pulls the skirt back into position and they crawl up to the mattress to the pillows and cuddle together.

Dedue holds Sylvain tight in his bosom. “I will always love you sweet bun.”

Sylvain responds, “Thank you. I love you as well Dedue.” The bask in one another’s warmth and enjoy the sound of each other’s heartbeats.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so hard to keep this shit under 1000 words?  
> I'm still trying to write the first chapter to Hot for Teacher's sequel. Plus I really want to prep some stuff for Bottom Dimitri week. Please lend me your energy!


End file.
